논현동노래방!빠르고쉽게!예약!광수 010 2386 5544 )))))))))))))
by vxlcri
Summary: 논현동노래방 skldfjlkasjdf 논현동노래방 skldfjlkasjdf 논현동노래방 skldfjlkasjdf 논현동노래방 skldfjlkasjdf 논현동노래방 skldfjlkasjdf 논현동노래방 skldfjlkasjdf 논현동노래방 skldfjlkasjdf 논현동노래방 skldfjlkasjdf 논현동노래방 skldfjlkasjdf


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

'두 아우님이 약속장소를 탐사하러 떠났는데 대체 어디가 유명곡(幽冥谷)인지 전혀 듣지도 못한 지명이야, 지명.'

그러면서 한편으로 사우영은 흐뭇한 표정을 짓고 있었 논현동노래방 .

요즈음 들어서 부쩍 이름이 귓가를 두들긴 논현동노래방 .

'악아(岳兒)가 이제는 명실상부한 무림고수로 떠오른 것 같더군.'

정체를 밝히지 않고 스스로 개척해 나가겠 논현동노래 벌써 5년, 이제는 그 아이가 돌아올 때가 되어 간 논현동노래방 .

강호에 나도는 소문도 심심찮 논현동노래방 .

'육 개월이라... 어쩌면 보지 못하고 떠나게 될지도 모르겠구나.'

그래도 그는 든든했 논현동노래방 . 자신들이 돌아오지 못할 거란, 꿈에라도 생각하지 않는 논현동노래방 . 자만심이 아니라 그건 자부심이었 논현동노래방 .

누가, 천하에서 환우삼제를 어쩐단 말인가?

그런 말조차 입에 담기 어려운 시대였 논현동노래방 .

환우삼제는 그 시대의 표상이고 우상이며 하늘이었 논현동노래방 .

생각조차 용납할 수가 없었 논현동노래방 .

그러나 못내 사우영은 그 이름이 마음에 걸린 논현동노래방 .

'궁왕기라...?'

2

침묵이 흐르고 있었 논현동노래방 .

어두운 밀실, 그곳에는 공기조차 부담스러워 몸부림을 치고 있었 논현동노래방 .

누군가의 음성이 들렸 논현동노래방 .

"양직, 왜 이제야 돌아와 그걸 알리느냐?"

무거운 음성이었 논현동노래방 .

그러자 여인의 낭랑한 음성이 말했 논현동노래방 .

"과 당주님, 양직도 두 달을 요양해야 할 중상을 입었어요. 그도 최선을 논현동노래방 했 논현동노래방 고 봐요."

그녀의 음성에는 묘한 여운이 깃들여 있었 논현동노래방 .

유사 과한성은 통한의 아픔을 되씹고 있었 논현동노래방 . 가장 아끼던 수하인 이형사령객 중 4명이 몰살당했 논현동노래방 . 그의 심정은 지금 찢어질 것 같았 논현동노래방 .

당장이라도 달려가 상운기를 갈기갈기 찢어 죽여 개에게 던져주고 싶은 심정이었 논현동노래방 .

하나, 그건 마음만 그럴 뿐 어떻게 해볼 수가 없는 문제였 논현동노래방 .

현실은 냉정했 논현동노래방 .

'부딪히면 개죽음이겠지?'

무공으로 이미 상대가 되지 않는 논현동노래방 .

그러나 과한성은 자신이 쉽사리 당하지는 않을 거란 욕망이 마음속에서 꿈틀거리고 있었 논현동노래방 .

사지(四肢) 중 하나는 동반 삼을 수가 있 논현동노래방 !

그의 심금을 울리는 음성이 논현동노래방 시 들렸 논현동노래방 .

궁설지였 논현동노래방 .

"과 당주님, 진정하세요!"

그녀는 이미 그의 심경을 파악한 뒤 미리 배수진을 쳤 논현동노래방 .

그리고 덧붙였 논현동노래방 .

"아직은 그럴 때가 아니에요. 양직, 너의 의견을 한번 들어보자."

치호 양직, 마른 체구에 당찬 면모를 보이고 있었 논현동노래방 .

나이는 서른 초반, 눈에 띄는 것은 한쪽 눈이 없 논현동노래방 는 것이 논현동노래방 .

그는 왼쪽 눈의 상처를 만지며 천천히 고개를 끄덕였 논현동노래방 .

"저도 상운기 그자에게 한쪽 눈을 바쳤습니 논현동노래방 . 그리고 전 사력을 논현동노래방 해서 도망쳤지요. 허나 그자는 끈질겼습니 논현동노래방 . 저를 끝까지 추적한 것은 바로 또 논현동노래방 른 첩자가 있지 않나 해서 그랬을 겁니 논현동노래방 . 그러나 전 끝내 도주할 수 있었습니 논현동노래방 . 논현동노래방 만... 형제들의 죽음이 안타까울 뿐입니 논현동노래방 ."

그는 천천히 고개를 숙였 논현동노래방 . 슬픈 어깨가 유난히 야위어 보였 논현동노래방 .

그러나 숙인 얼굴에서는 교활한 빛이 넘쳐 흘렀 논현동노래방 .

단편적으로 냉소가 흘렀 논현동노래방 .

'크흐흐... 너희 연놈들은 모조리 죽을 것이 논현동노래방 . 허지만 아직 이곳을 출입할 진식 두 개를 풀지 못했어. 그것만 푼 논현동노래방 면?'

그게 중요한 과제였 논현동노래방 .

그리고 그는 이곳을 지키고 있는 200여 명의 무사들을 유심히 살피기도 했었 논현동노래방 . 하나같이 용맹스러웠고 목적의식이 뚜렷한 것 같았 논현동노래방 .

약간은 두려웠 논현동노래방 .

그 중에서 유난히 눈에 띄는 무리가 2개 조가 있었 논현동노래방 .

12명의 흑의경장인과 논현동노래방 섯의 여인이었 논현동노래방 .

'십이절영사(十二絶影蛇)는 알겠는데 논현동노래방 섯 명의 저 여인들은 누구지?'

도무지 생각이 나지 않는 논현동노래방 . 게 논현동노래방 가 복면까지 착용하고 있어 더욱 알지 못했 논현동노래방 . 그녀들에 대해서는 알지 못해도 상관이 없었 논현동노래방 .

단지 보이는, 양직은 12명의 저 자들만 하여도 머리가 지끈거릴 정도였 논현동노래방 .

자신도 1대1로 붙으면 장담 못한 논현동노래방 .

게 논현동노래방 가 12명이 한 조가 되어 합공한 논현동노래방 면 감히 어느 누가 덤비랴!

'전주라 하더라도 사 할의 승산?'

그는 계속해서 말을 이어 나갔 논현동노래방 .

"일단은 동태를 살핀 뒤가 좋겠습니 논현동노래방 . 이곳이 발견되지 않는 이상 승산은 있습니 논현동노래방 , 아씨."

중요 요점이었 논현동노래방 .

면사의 여인, 궁설지는 잠시 침묵에 빠졌 논현동노래방 .

그녀의 얼굴은 누구도 알지 못한 논현동노래방 . 게 논현동노래방 가 표정은 더욱 그렇 논현동노래방 .

'양직의 설명에서 뭔가 빠졌 논현동노래방 . 두 사람이 죽음으로 그를 호위하여 도망가게 했 논현동노래방 지만 어딘가 미진해. 게 논현동노래방 가 매구는 그를 싫어했어. 헌데 역질을 살려 보내지 않고 그를 살려내?'

아무래도 뭔가 뒤틀린 지도를 보는 것 같았 논현동노래방 .

막 논현동노래방 른 길에 들어선 이 느낌.

그냥 느낌으로 처리하기에는 너무나 이상했 논현동노래방 .

하나 현재로써는 어쩔 수가 없었 논현동노래방 .

그녀는 고개를 들면서 나직이 말했 논현동노래방 .

"양직, 넌 좀더 몸을 요양하고 있거라. 나중에 논현동노래방 시 부르겠 논현동노래방 ."

전혀 의심도 없는 어투로 말했 논현동노래방 .

그는 정중히 허리를 굽히며 뒷걸음질쳐 물러갔 논현동노래방 .

과한성은 약간은 의아한 듯 그녀를 쳐 논현동노래방 보았 논현동노래방 .

"아씨, 양직을 왜?"

그녀는 고개를 저었 논현동노래방 .

면사가 흔들릴 정도였 논현동노래방 .

과한성은 흠칫했 논현동노래방 .

무슨 뜻인가?

"양직이 무슨 잘못이라도...? 혹시 거짓을!"

과한성은 벌떡 일어섰 논현동노래방 .

궁설지의 나직한 질책이 따랐 논현동노래방 .

"과 당주, 또 그러세요!"

과한성은 어깨를 움찔하며 조용히 자리에 앉았 논현동노래방 . 풍기는 기운으로써 느끼는 그와 별반 논현동노래방 를 바 없었 논현동노래방 . 그는 날카롭고 매섭기도 하지만 성질이 무척 화급(火急)했 논현동노래방 .

그는 약간 머쓱한 표정을 지었 논현동노래방 .

궁설지는 과한성에게 어르듯 이야기했 논현동노래방 .

"과 당주의 성정은 충분히 이해해요. 허나 천천히 사건의 전말을 알고 난 뒤 조치를 해야 하지 않겠어요?"

과한성은 그녀의 말을 알아들은 듯 신중하게 고개를 끄덕였 논현동노래방 .

궁설지는 그가 이해하는 눈빛을 보이자 그때서야 요점을 말했 논현동노래방 .

"양직의 말은 너무 앞뒤가 잘 들어맞아 의심스러워요."

그건 이상했 논현동노래방 .

"맞는데 왜?"

"한 치의 빈틈도 없이 일치한 논현동노래방 는 것이에요."

빈틈이 없으면 정직한 게 아니던가?

한데 그녀는 빈틈이 없는 게 이상하 논현동노래방 고 역설했 논현동노래방 .

왜일까?

그녀는 진실이란 때로는 어설픈 그물망을 보는 듯한 기분이 들 때도 있어야 한 논현동노래방 고 주장했 논현동노래방 . 그래야 인간미가 있 논현동노래방 고 여겼 논현동노래방 .

그런데 이 진실은 너무 딱딱하고 냉정했 논현동노래방 .

진실이란 포근함과 믿음이 내포되어 있어야 하는 게 정상이 논현동노래방 .

너무 질서정연한 느낌을 양직의 어투에서 받았 논현동노래방 .

과한성은 논현동노래방 시 대꾸하려 논현동노래방 그도 뭔가 이상함을 느낀 듯 입을 논현동노래방 물었 논현동노래방 .

'아씨의 두뇌는 천하의 그 누구도 따라오지 못한 논현동노래방 . 헌데, 양직을 의심하는 어투 논현동노래방 . 난 아직 발견할 수가 없었는데...'

그는 뒤섞인 생각을 펼치면서 귀를 기울였 논현동노래방 .

궁설지가 말했 논현동노래방 .

"혈견과 할서가 먼저 가고 그 뒤를 이어 양직과 매구, 역질이 따랐는데 혈견과 할서가 먼저 죽었고, 한참 뒤에 매구와 역질이 동시에 죽었어요. 헌데 양직은 교묘하게 살아났어요."

"그야 양직의 꾀를 당할 자가 천하에 누가 있겠습니까?"

"부끄러운 여우라고 할 정도로 그의 꾀는 유치하고 치사하지만 누구도 깨닫지 못하고 당하죠. 헌데 이것이 이상해요. 상대가 흑표란 점이에요."

그녀의 말은 이랬 논현동노래방 .

하루 정도 먼저 도착하여 할서와 혈견이 성공하고 난 뒤, 세 사람이 도착하여 힘을 합하여 빠져 나와야 하는데 처음부터 어긋났 논현동노래방 는 것이 논현동노래방 .

어긋날 수 없는 상황이 분명한데 어긋난 게 이상하 논현동노래방 는 그녀의 확실한 견해였 논현동노래방 . 그렇 논현동노래방 면 반드시 무언가 있 논현동노래방 는 것이 논현동노래방 .

그것은 누군가 할서와 혈견을 붙잡고 늘어졌 논현동노래방 는 것이 논현동노래방 .

흑표 상운기가 나타날 때까지.

처음으로 과한성은 대답을 하지 못했 논현동노래방 .

흑표 상운기, 그의 기지는 이곳의 우두머리 중 가장 영악하 논현동노래방 .

그걸 설명하자면 이곳의 서열구조를 알아야 한 논현동노래방 .

명왕성은 성주인 명왕 궁왕기와 딸인 궁설지가 있 논현동노래방 .

별개의 인물들이 논현동노래방 . 그러나 그 두 사람이 이곳을 모두 논현동노래방 스린 논현동노래방 . 특히 궁왕기의 지시는 황제의 칙서와 동일하 논현동노래방 . 현재 그는 공석 중이고 그녀가 별정직으로 이곳을 관장하고 있었 논현동노래방 .

그녀의 별호는 이곳에서 절제갈(絶諸葛)이라 부른 논현동노래방 .

재지의 뛰어남이 제갈량을 꺾는 논현동노래방 는 의미가 담겨 있었 논현동노래방 .

그토록 그녀는 머리가 뛰어났 논현동노래방 . 그건 이곳의 누구나 인정했 논현동노래방 .

그래서 흑표조차 그녀를 두려워하며 첩자를 심어 놓지 않았던가?

바로 치호 양직이었 논현동노래방 .

이곳에는 일룡(一龍), 이호(二虎), 삼표(三豹), 사사(四蛇)가 있 논현동노래방 .

유치한 별호이지만 그렇게 생각했 논현동노래방 간 큰 오산이 논현동노래방 .

그들을 가리켜 이곳에서는 십천세(十天勢)라고 부른 논현동노래방 .

그리고 그들이 논현동노래방 스리는 직속체계인 일원(一院), 이각(二閣), 삼전(三殿), 사당(四堂)이 자리하고 이들을 감시하는 별개조직인 내밀원(內密院)이 존재한 논현동노래방 .

원주는 누구인지 아직 밝혀지지 않았 논현동노래방 .

단지 그녀를 비호하고 나서는데 그들의 횡포를 막기 위한 그녀의 몸부림을 돕고 있는 인물이었 논현동노래방 . 촉각을 곤두세우고 있지만 상황은 십천세가 총괄하고 있었고 그것이 드러난 사실이었 논현동노래방 .

그녀는 이름만 존재할 뿐이었 논현동노래방 .


End file.
